


cont(r)act

by Anonymous



Series: (working title ) [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sexy Times, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sabo just wanted to find a new job, he didn't expect to be in front of his boss on his knees.He doesn't regret it though.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Sabo
Series: (working title ) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093598
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37
Collections: One Piece | MarcoAceSabo Kink Meme 2020





	cont(r)act

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MarcoAceSabo_Kink_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MarcoAceSabo_Kink_Meme) collection. 



> HI!!!! finally i have finished the first part which covers this prompt, but expect more because this au is gooooood. hope you all like it!!!!!!
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> "executive assistant to a monster CEO and doesn’t realize one of his job duties is to get bent over the boss’s desk and absolutely wrecked every afternoon" thats it thats the prompt
> 
> but if u want bonus points here's two rounds: stress relief/sex toy tester 
> 
> \- they don't know what they signed up for until they're finishing up work to go home and the boss is like "wow I've never had anyone so eager act so disinterested before" and the secretary being confused, but then being like "holy FUCK i have an EXCUSE to sleep with my hot boss????" (and if you want to include ace i legit JUST had the thought but: WEREWOLF ACE BEING LIKE :O YOU SM E L L??? NOT LIKE M E ??? And plastering himself all over sabo and cuddling him and rubbing his cheek against sabo and this is Normal Behaviour but sabo 's still strung out and loopy from work and Seriously Ace??? Just chill it's not like you OWN him. And ace not realising HE wants to fuck sabo. Until perhaps extended the invitation by sabo's new boss? 👀👀)
> 
> OR
> 
> \- they're used to - and enjoy - the fucking, but they respond SO nicely, and they DO need someone to test out a new branch of r&d + their boss wants to ramp it up. Sex toys, exhibitionism/made to be free use/gangbang and then ALL the points for aphrodisiacs & overstim
> 
> dni: i am begging u i know its easy but pls dont make marco a bird monster idk what it is but it Yikes me. Funky shadow tentacle powers, cool fire things, shapeshifting, whatev, i just dont feel like reading MORE STUFF about marco being bird like. Also i dont want monsters to be a Secret, secretary sab def knows his new boss is a monster but like so is Janice from H&R and the old lady down the hall from him.

The early morning start doesn’t terrify Sabo. What's more disturbing is the proper suit, he only doesn’t tear off because money is always good but the summer heat threatens to choke him in his full-body suit. Being his first day, he shows his best behaviour letting himself be seen as the good and proper adult who works well and stays silent, only asking questions when it’s necessary. Rich assholes being the CEO of the company, ready for daddy to die to inherit all the money? Sabo knows well enough how all of that works. 

Of course, his assumptions slowly get tampered in the ground at the end of the day and grudgingly impressed by all the work the boss does.

Rich people trying to help the poor and helpless, always supporting and ready to throw money at problems which can be solved with money? Sabo wants to get on his knees and suck off his boss without any repercussions after getting into a deep conversation about poverty and the implications of big companies underpaying their workers. His stupid hair and his stupid droopy eyes, looking like he hasn’t slept more than five hours the past weeks, Sabo is ready to make this man feel good. 

Of course, life doesn’t work like that. 

Or that’s what Sabo thinks. 

He has one more hour to go and decides to organise the previous assistant chaos notes, retyping them when he gets called into the office after people are starting to leave after four o’clock. He says goodbye to the few people he got introduced to on the first day and he can almost feel the freedom from his horrible, cheap suit. 

And then he’s in his boss’ office making small talk about his first day and it’s so unfair how Marco discarded his jacket, only being in a white buttoned up shirt, long sleeves rolled up on his muscled arms which Sabo only eyes a bit longer than it’s socially accepted. 

But fuck society, Sabo has always been a rebel. 

“Was my first day work satisfactory, Boss?” He asks with professionalism standing in front of his boss’ desk, looking down on him as Marco finishes his papers, taking off his glasses. 

“Let’s see to that.” Marco stands up with agile steps. He's right in front of Sabo, putting his palm to the back of his neck, pulling him closer into a kiss. Sabo doesn’t waste time with surprise, he’s kissing back enthusiastically, pushing his body to Marco’s, feeling the warmth and the excitement running through his veins. "You've been pretending to be disinterested all day, thought you were going to leave before the encore."

"First impressions are important and I'm a professional after all," Sabo says, seriousness deeply buried in his words even if he would rather laugh at his own ridiculous words. 

“Professional, huh?” Marco asks, arching an elegant eyebrow as he looks down on him and he can’t help but lean closer, tight pressed between Marco’s legs to feel up his cock. “Does that mean you can stay silent while I fuck you?”

“If you’re shit at fucking, I might just stay silent for the whole time,” Sabo says between two kiss.

His boss narrows his eyes, mirth dancing in his eyes. “You shouldn’t talk to me like that.”

“Why? Are you going to spank me for talking back?” Sabo grins, enjoying the possessive hands on his neck and waist.

“I just want to shut you up for now,” he answers. “Didn’t know I would have to work with a smug brat.”

"This smug brat will show how good he is at using his mouth."

Before anything could happen, and he could put his mouth to use Marco steps back from him, losing the presence of his warm body, Sabo doesn't try to follow him, feeling the warning in his gestures. 

"I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to," Marco says, looking into his eyes, seriousness taking over his expression. "But you're here and you've read your contract."

Sabo thinks there's some information he might have ignored in his contract, or didn't read. When he found this job opportunity, he only looked at the pay rate and not the details. He was desperate, who could blame him?

He was starting to see why it is paid so much more than a usual secretary job. 

Did he really agree to fuck his hot boss at work? A shiver runs through his body, heat gathering in his stomach as he wets his dry lips. This is unexpected but not unwelcomed. 

"I agreed to everything that I've read in my contract." Which isn't a lie, Sabo just hasn't read his _whole_ contract. 

Marco sighs relieved, giving him a small smile. 

_Oh no,_ Sabo thinks, _he's more handsome when smiling. Life isn't fair._

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"And if I want you to make me feel uncomfortable?" Sabo asks, looking up at him from under his eyelashes, smiling coyly as he moves his tight on his boss’ cock still with several layers between them. Marco’s eyes darken with lust and Sabo can only pat his shoulder mentally, already getting this reaction from his partner. 

Sabo is ready to wear his future bruises with pride on his skin, any marks and bites, he's ready to feel the pressure and the delicious pain. 

Marco pushes him against the desk, caging him so he can't move without touching him. "With this kind of behaviour I would get you on your knees within seconds and fuck your face silly."

"Am I not a good boy?" Sabo pouts, fake hurt covering his expression. He moves his hips, cock getting the friction he desired. 

Marco's expression only twitches for a fleeting moment, but his hard cock close to Sabo's tights tells him everything he wants to know. God, Sabo really wants that cock in him now. 

"Good boy?" Marco chuckles, hand caressing Sabo's cheek. "We will work on that."

Sabo laughs with a hint of wonder but his smug smile still covers his face.

“Oh, I’m so waiting to fuck your smirk off your face.”

“Start working on it, Boss.”

Sabo yelps as Marco bites him, sharp teeth sinking into his neck as his trousers land on the ground, he stands in his boxer and his buttoned up white shirt, anticipation running through his veins. 

Looking up into Marco's eyes, he only notices that his pupils narrow to a slim slit, and that’s unfairly handsome of him, as well the sharp teeth in his mouth. _Oh. Oh, that's really hot._ His mind already reels the possible ancestors Marco could have, what kind of animal he is but he gets distracted quick enough with a kiss.

Sabo makes a surprised noise but doesn’t make a comment, arousal coiling in his stomach as Marco finally starts to massage him through his boxers. Sabo hums into the kiss, his mouth enthusiastically moving with Marco’s, shoving his hip closer to Marco’s hand. 

"Already desperate for my touch?" Marco asks, gripping his cock through his boxer, other hand stopping from moving his hips. “Not even one minute since I started touching you and I can already feel you getting hard.”

"That’s how bodies work, don’t they?"

Instead of answering, Marco turns him over, pushing him down onto the desk, hands landing on paperwork Marco has been working on.

"Don’t make a mess," he whispers in his ears from behind, hand still on Sabo's cock. 

Sabo feels his boxer getting pushed down but still on his tights, clearly showing it to him it's not going to be a clean fuck and he should expect the mess. He gasps as a cold finger covered in lube starts to probe at his hole and he can't help but moan as he feels the heat thrumming through his body, cock twitching on the desk. Now that Marco's hand left his cock for his hole, he can't help but push back on that one finger Marco gifted to him, pushing into him. 

The second one is a tighter fit and he cries out from the pleasure as Marco moves two fingers in his ass, massaging his inner walls as he tenses up and tightens around his fingers. Sabo has to stop curling his fingers into a fist, knowing well that most of the documents on Marco's desk are important and he shouldn't crumple or dirty them.

The speed of the fingers increase, moving in and out of his ass and tightens up every time when the fingers are deep into his ass, hitting the sensitive spot in him. 

"You're taking my fingers so well," Marco says as Sabo trembles on the desk, panting with the ache for more in him, for something more bigger and wider.

"Professional, remember?" Sabo can barely groan out his comeback but the fingers don't rest, Marco constantly keeps up, fingering him, making him whine as his dick gets the much needed friction from the desk below him. Sabo only gets to hump the desk for a few moments before Marco pushes his hips down.

"Professional at not listening to me?" Marco pinches his ass, not gently at all but Sabo still trembles with need, a whine leaving his mouth as Marco takes out his fingers. "If it was any other day, I would have already coloured your ass red."

Sabo's breath stutters in his lungs, face turning red, his hole tightening up at the mention of spanking. God, he's so turned on, he's ready to get anything from Marco. 

"Oh," Marco sounds surprised but pleased. "You would like it, huh? Next time."

The promise makes his cock ache, dripping with cum fortunately only on his boss' desk, not on any papers. There's more lube, getting into Sabo's hole and he gasps at the cold liquid touching him but instead of the familiar fingers there's something bigger, girthier slowly filling him from the inside. He inhales deeply, breath stopping as Marco's cock fully fills him, body trembling with the need and the arousal as Marco's large hands keep his hips in place to keep him from moving. 

Sabo bites his lips, staying silent not giving the satisfaction to hear him. 

"What a stubborn brat."

There's a kiss on the back of his neck before Marco starts to move. Sabo can't stay silent after that, small groans leaving his mouth as Marco slowly fucks into him, his body shivers with arousal, hole tightening around Marco's cock and he's panting as Marco stops, letting him get used to his size in him. 

"Let's see how quiet you can be." 

Sabo can hear the grin in his voice and he isn't ready when Marco starts to move, quick impact making him moan, desperation for more coiling tight in his balls. Their skin hits each other as Marco pushes forward his hips, making an obscene squelching sound from the lube between them. 

Sabo whimpers, fingers curling into a fist, crumpling a few documents on the desk, cock aching for a release. 

Marco fucks him hard, and Sabo can only take it, grinding his ass on the cock but he doesn't have to do much when Marco is fucking him into the desk with his full strength. His whole body is on fire as Marco still speeds up. With every deep thrust reaching his sensitive spot, he whimpers louder and louder as his ass gets railed with the hot, searing cock. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," Sabo moans, cock dripping with cum, hole tightening around Marco's moving cock. 

"You're so tight around me, fitting on my cock so well," he groans into Sabo's ears, fingers sinking into his hips. "What about staying silent?"

"Congrats, you aren't the worst fuck I had," Sabo says with a grin, groaning he keeps his speed, hips moving, skin hitting Sabo's, fingers bruising his skin. 

Sabo can only moan and whine for more, fingers curling, crumpling the documents under him, body shaking with every move of his hips as he tries to catch his breath at the unforgiving rhythm. 

His cock stays between the desk and himself, leaking freely onto the desk, feeling it sticking to his skin. 

There's a hand wandering down from his hips, lifting Sabo's upper body to reach for his cock. Marco grabs him confidently, already moving his wrist on his cock. 

"I haven't even touched you here but you're already leaking," Marco says, panting in his ears as his finger teasingly plays with Sabo's slit. "Bet you could come without me touching you, like a whore in heat starving to be touched, desperate to be good."

Sabo's eyes glaze over, cock twitching in Marco's hand as he moans. 

"Oh, you liked that, huh?" There's an unmistaken smirk in his face, even if Sabo can't see him. But soon Sabo gets lost in the feelings, the arousal attacking him every side, Marco's cock ramming through his ass, like he's fighting with it, shoving his hips forward again and again and Sabo can only moan and whine, and tighten his hole around Marco's cock as his body tenses up, so close to coming. 

"My sweet little whore, so ready to be used," Marco whispers, voice hoarse as he lets his cock go.

Sabo doesn't have the strength to keep his body up without Marco's help and he's already lying down on the desk, words only heating up his insides. _Whore._ Sabo can't even disagree because he would gladly be his boss' cocksleeve 24/7 without question and that's telling about his own morals enough. 

Why feel shame about getting fucked everyday when he would enjoy it?

"One day, I'm going to come in you and plug you up," Marco starts, his peace not slowing down at all. Fuck, he has so much energy but Sabo is enjoying every minute of it. Marco's cock getting harder in his ass, the small kisses on the back of his neck with the speedy rhythm of fucking. "Keep you plugged up the whole day and watch you get hard from the smallest friction. Would you like that?"

Sabo only whines as an answer but it isn't enough.

"Come on sweetheart, use your words."

Maybe it's the nickname, maybe it's the soft tone with his strong thrust but Sabo moans loudly, panting losing all of the resemblances of control.

"Please, please, please, fill me up, keep me plugged, tease me, come in me, please please please I want your cum in me," he bables, too overwhelmed from the burning heat of his own body. 

Marco tenses up, muscles hard around him as with a last thrust he comes into Sabo, filling him inside, he gasps at the strange feeling, his own cock twitching for the release.

"What a good boy, keeping my cum in so well," Marco purrs, and it's a deep rumbling noise from his chest just like cats and Sabo is coming. Between his chest and the desk, cum dripping on the sacred paperwork he tried to protect. He pants with effort from the strenuous activity, his body shaking from the aftershocks of his orgasms, and there's no easy way to say, he really only came from Marco's dirty talk. 

Fuck, that's so _embarrasing._

There's one moment of both of them getting back their breath, body finally resting as Marco pulls out of Sabo. Sabo has half of his mind on staying in his place, not showing off the mess he made, but Marco turns him over and tuts at him fake disappointed as he looks at some of his paperwork crumbled, covered in Sabo's cum.

"Didn't I say not to make a mess?"

Sabo gives him an innocent smile."Your cum is rolling down on my tights, but I made the mess?"

Sabo almost loses his mind as Marco blushes, cheeks getting pinker but his eyes stray to Sabo's tights, boxer still halfway down. It doesn't take long for Marco to lower his hand to Sabo's hole, fingers smoothly sailing on his skin, hand touching the sticky substance on Sabo's tights. 

Marco steps closer, one hand keeping a hand on Sabo's waist, pulling him closer as he sinks two fingers in Sabo's hole. 

Sabo inhales sharply, moving his hips to get a better angle for the fingers. Even with so overly sensitive after his orgasm he can only whine as the fingers soppily sink in and out, with Marco's cum dripping out of him. 

He leans on Marco's chest, forehead resting on Marco's shoulder, panting as his body shakes with the touches. 

"You've already come but want more? Aren't you greedy?"

"You're the one who can't get enough of touching me."

"Really delicious how easy it is to make you moan."

Sabo bites Marco's shoulder, not gently at all, hearing the hiss leaving his mouth. 

"You're such a brat."

"But a good fuck."

Marco lets out a small laugh, stepping away as he slips his fingers out from Sabo's ass. 

"You're really humble, huh?" Marco smiles down at him. 

"Only the best for you."

Sabo is only a little surprised that instead of getting kicked out, Marco offers to help clean him up with wet wipes which were innocently lying in his drawer. 

"Just say you want to keep touching me," he smirks, enjoying the gentle care, as he lets Marco wipe him down.

"I want to keep touching you and make you come again until you're begging me to stop." Sabo swallows, throat dry as he looks into the heated gaze of Marco. Just listening to the words falling from his mouth. "This is what you wanted me to say, you can't back away now."

Marco sounds so smug, he's ready to bite him again but then he has been doing too much biting today. Sabo leans back, getting his clothes slowly on. While the wipes helped with getting off most of the cum from his skin, a shower at home will do wonder. 

Sabo doesn't answer, pout forming on his lips. Okay, maybe his boss can be unfairly hot and make his imagination go. 

"So was my performance satisfactory?"

"Are you fishing for compliments?" Marco looks down at him, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Wasn't it enough that I came in you? Now you want to hear how good you were?"

"Oh, shut up," Sabo rolls his eyes, turning his head away from him. "I deserve all the compliments."

And Marco gives him a soft smile instead of arguing with him. "Yes, you do."

* * *

"You're late."

Sabo gives a small laugh as his best friend grumpily sits on the couch like he has been waiting forever. Ace scowls at him seeing the lack of regret on his face. 

"This was my first day, how could I be late?" Amusement colours his face as he drops his bag and gets off his shoes. "Just expect me the same time, every day."

"You look much happier than I expected you for working at a company."

Sabo drops down to the couch, realising too lately that's not the brightest decision when his ass just got destroyed an hour ago. His luck was that Ace has been looking away and didn't see his face constrict in momentary pain. 

Ace furrows his brows as he looks back at him, leaning closer to him. He sniffs him and Sabo almost laughs at him loudly. 

"Do I smell bad, your highness? Am I hurting your sensitive nose?"

"You smell wrong. Don't like it," Ace murmurs as his hand travels up on Sabo's shoulder, pulling him closer to mask the stranger's smell on him. Ace can't explain what's making him feel weird about it but his instinct flares to have his own scent on Sabo.

Sabo outright laughs at him, that fucking asshole. 

"You know I'm going to shower right? It's going to wash off anyway."

"Don't care," he scowls, barely stopping himself from licking at Sabo's neck. Maybe, that would be too much contact for him. His face heats up but doesn't stop with the constant touching, the stranger's scent annoys him on a personal level he can't explain. 

"Aww, aren't you cute with your possessive streak?"

"Fuck off," Ace says, shoving him away as Sabo laughs like he finds his behaviour funny. "Your coworker smells funny."

"Don't be rude."

"Oh, sorry Mr. Every-Rich-People-Deserves-Guillotine, this kind of rudeness truly unforgivable."

Sabo laughs, draping himself to Ace's side, smugness lighting up his chest to make his best friend laugh without any worries, only clear happiness in his voice. 

"I'm right and I should say it."

"Okay Mr. Righteous. Go to shower to wash that person off you."

"If I didn't know you're not only human this conversation would be fucked up."

Ace rolls his eyes as Sabo retreats to his room while trying to calm down his instincts, and his beating heart in his chest, craving for Sabo's skin under his fingers. 

Fuck, Ace has to stop with his stupid animal brain. 

Of course, it's much more difficult when Sabo is back next to him half naked, without a shirt, pink nipples hardening from the cold shower and Ace can't stop himself from leaning closer, face buried in Sabo's neck. 

Hand petting Ace's hair, Ace's nose fills with Sabo's scent, dangerous and sweet with a hint of vanilla. Without the other person's smell on him, it doesn't take long for Ace to work himself up, his mind already planting the ways to cover up Sabo with his scent. 

Ace wants to sink his teeth in Sabo's skin, to leave a mark on him to show everyone that Sabo's his even if that's not true. 

He's half-hard in his pants but his mind is too hazy to feel ashamed about his desires. There's a basic instinct driving him as his tongue touches Sabo's neck, slowly moving it up before Sabo's mouth leaves a small, shaky sigh. 

"Fuck, Ace, are you marking me up?" He asks him hoarsely, baring his neck for him. 

Ace freezes at the question, panic spreading through him. "You're my best friend, somebody has been scenting you the whole day." 

Sabo has this unreadable look in his eyes before he smirks at Ace. 

"Possessive much?" 

Ace leans away from his friend, still flustered as fuck at his embarrassing display. Sabo laughs crossing his legs but puts his arm around Ace's shoulder, pulling him closer. 

"I'm only joking, you know I don't mind if you want to show your claim on me." 

Ace chokes on nothing, face flushing with heat. "It's not a claim," he whines, "you're my best friend and the other person didn't smell right and now you smell like me again and that's good enough." 

"We could just sleep in the same bed and you can have your scent on me."

Ace splutters, shoving Sabo's head away but Sabo just laughs at his reaction. 

Ace looks away from the bright smile, joy shining through Sabo's face because there's no easy way to contain, to slow his beating heart, to love his friend with less intensity. 

Ace wishes that he could just express his emotions, show how much he adores his friend but there are boundaries he is afraid to step over. 

One day he will be brave and will ask his friend to hug him tight and not let him go, but for now he sits on the couch with their shoulders touching as he enjoys their time. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey it's tam, with my old fav ship also please check out our mas collection and join in the game ;) also pls tell me if you liked it ahahahah  
> hope my smut is satisfactory for all of u  
> 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [fuck the truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726173) by [kingsofneon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsofneon/pseuds/kingsofneon)




End file.
